


高跟鞋

by huahuaixiu



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huahuaixiu/pseuds/huahuaixiu





	高跟鞋

高跟鞋  
  
  
“你难道不想要我么，克-拉-克？”布鲁斯歪着头，他全身上下不着片屡，唯有脚上蹬着一双十厘米的红色高跟鞋，在肯特甫一进门的当口便迎了上去。  
  
肯特倒吸了一口气慌慌张张的关上了身后的房门。他的爱人头戴着猫耳的头箍，脖子处系着有漂亮小铃铛的项圈，健美的身材一览无余，挺立的两点红缨上还夹着带有黄金流苏的乳夹。  
  
“拉奥啊，布鲁斯，你……”  
  
韦恩将一根手指点在了克拉克的嘴上，成功让涨红着脸的小记者咽下了后半句话。“Shhh……”布鲁斯扭着腰身贴上了呆立在门口的人，他的双臂柔弱无骨般的缠上对方的脖子，同时探过了头在克拉克的耳垂处轻轻咬了一口。  
  
由于紧密相贴的姿势原因，手足无措的揽上韦恩赤裸后背的肯特一低首就看到了布鲁斯那两瓣圆润的臀部，他瞪大了双眼，盯着对方屁股中间荡下来的那条黑色猫尾巴。克拉克颤抖着伸出一只手沿着韦恩的脊椎向下摸去，成功在对方的后穴处触碰到了与猫尾巴相连着的巨大肛塞。  
  
克拉克的眼睛瞬间就红了。理智上他应该问问布鲁斯他今天究竟是怎么了，但突如其来的美味大餐足以让他的思维荡然无存。肯特抬手抱起他的爱人向床边走去，而韦恩也顺势将那能够绞杀罪犯的大腿勾缠上对方的后背。  
  
在行走的过程中，那根垂荡下来的猫尾巴不时轻扫着克拉克的大腿，就像是在替他的使用人悄悄勾引着他。这还不够，布鲁斯还在这一颠一颠的短短路途里尽情地舔舐啃咬着他的颈侧。  
  
去他的忍耐与克制！  
  
克拉克受不了的低吼了一声，转身就将布鲁斯压在了最近的那一堵墙上。他的爱人在后背撞上了墙面的时候发出吃吃的笑，但下一秒肯特便用自己的唇狠狠堵住了那张发出声音的嘴。  
  
与超人的钢铁之躯完全背道而驰的柔软舌头四处扫荡着布鲁斯的口腔，他先是舔过牙龈，复又扫过上颚，最后缠上了对方的舌尖与之共舞，在布鲁斯的嘴里尽情吸允品尝着对方的口水。  
  
“唔……”韦恩因为轻微的窒息感发出黏腻的鼻音，他勾着肯特脖子的手逐渐收紧，半睁着的钢蓝色双眸溢出水润的光泽。布鲁斯在克拉克的身上开始轻轻晃动自己的胯部，用半勃起的阴茎和顶端渗漏出来的清液顶弄对方的下腹。  
  
克拉克因此更深更重重的将布鲁斯压向了墙面，他抱着对方的手使劲揉捏着那对弹性紧致的圆润臀部，同时肯特较长的中指抵住了肛塞露在外面的底端，随着韦恩摇胯的频率一下一下的无情往里摁压。  
  
布鲁斯瞬间就在肯特的嘴里尖叫出声了，但由于他的嘴巴仍被堵了个严严实实，于是呻吟悉数被克拉克吞食入腹。两个人来不及咽下的唾液沿着韦恩的嘴角一点点溢出，并缓缓地流过下巴，最后全都滴落在了肯特壮硕的胸膛之上。  
  
在韦恩彻底窒息之前，肯特终于放过了对方的嘴巴。此时布鲁斯的双唇已经变得红肿不堪，舌尖从微张的齿贝中露出了些许。克拉克沿着布鲁斯的下巴将那些津液逐一舔尽，后又在对方的喉结上微微咬了一口。  
  
布鲁斯浑身一颤，致命处被人拿捏住的危机感提升了他的性致，结合着时不时刺激到他前列腺的肛塞，他的阴茎已经彻底进入了勃发的状态。韦恩在克拉克想要直接就着这个姿势挺入自己的时候坚定的阻止了对方，他喘了两口气，推开对方后在肯特灼热的视线下拉出一个狡黠的笑。  
  
“看着，堪萨斯男孩。”  
  
空荡荡的房间中央不知何时出现了一根立柱，布鲁斯就像一只美丽的妖精般踩着红色的高跟鞋贴向了那根长杆。他的腰身灵活的围着杆子不停旋转，结实的双腿缠着立柱的方式就像是他曾在超人的腰上驰骋那般。  
  
红色的高跟鞋在舞者的腾闪挪移间闪闪发亮，亮眼的光泽点缀着布鲁斯汗淋淋的胴体显得他越发诱人。克拉克的喘息不由变得粗重起来，他抬手握住自己勃起的阴茎，就着韦恩跳舞的身姿粗鲁的在旁打起了手枪。  
  
布鲁斯眼尖的瞧见了这一幕，他唇边的笑意加深，而钢管舞的动作也变得越发色情与豪放。当韦恩以一个绞腿杀的姿势将那根沾满了他汗液的柱子夹在了他的双腿之间，与此同时后穴处肛塞下连着的长长猫尾巴也相应的在克拉克的眼前不住的晃荡——肯特终于忍不住了。  
  
韦恩眼前一花后发现超人已经站在了他的面前，他的眼睛红的像是随时要喷出热视线。肯特将布鲁斯从那根杆子上扯了下来，他引导着对方双手握上了杆子，腰身却下榻，唯独塞着肛塞的屁股高高撅起展现在他的面前。  
  
“坏猫咪，坏猫咪。”克拉克捏着布鲁斯屁股的五指都快陷进那饱满的肉里，他低下头伸出舌头舔上了对方的尾椎处，细细感受着韦恩躯体的隐晦震颤。肯特从对方尾椎这里一路往上啃咬，将牙印和暧昧痕迹渐渐印满了布鲁斯整张后背。  
  
同时克拉克粗大的勃起阴茎紧紧贴上了韦恩的股缝，他的腰跨前后晃动着，将那根紧陷于布鲁斯后穴里的肛塞顶的越发深入进那蜜穴里。  
  
“哈啊……”韦恩因此忍不住吟哦出声，甜蜜的嗓音与平时的他简直天差地别。他的腰难忍欲望般的轻轻摇摆着，嗓子里邀欢似的发出可人的泣音。布鲁斯呻吟间隙突然回头看了克拉克一眼，微红着的眼角在捕捉到对方的视线后轻佻的眨了眨。紧接着，转回头的磨人妖精伸出他猩红的舌尖，模仿着口交的动作舔弄起了粗圆的柱杆。  
  
克拉克咬着牙狠狠打了下对方的屁股，一个红色的掌印即刻出现在布鲁斯的肉团之上。韦恩惊叫了一声，后穴受惊般的一下子绞紧了镶嵌多时的入侵物。但肯特却还嫌不够，“欠操的小混蛋。”他一边恶狠狠的嘟囔着难得的脏话，一边一下又一下的将布鲁斯的屁股打成了漂亮的粉红色。  
  
韦恩这下子连舔弄柱子的动作都变得断断续续的了，他握着长柱大口的喘着气，几秒后索性放弃了挑逗行为，转头可怜巴巴的哀求着行刑之人。“疼……”  
  
不过克拉克可不会被布鲁斯此刻的装模作样所欺骗。“你喜欢这个，宝贝儿，越疼你才越爽不是吗。”肯特的手从对方的腰间绕过，一把握住了布鲁斯勃发的前端，随意撸了两把后微笑着将蹭到手上的清液悉数抹在了韦恩的股缝当中。“看，你都兴奋的流水了。”  
  
布鲁斯为肯特露骨的发言而全身抖了抖，两只耳朵都染上了一层暧昧的粉色。勾引人的妖精在此刻终于尝到了自己种下的恶果——不过他甘愿为他自己的行为买单，他想要这个男人操他，弄哭他，将他吞吃入腹，甚至是被他玩到下不了床，肚子里彻底被灌满属于他的精液——让他里里外外，彻彻底底的都成为他的。  
  
韦恩挣扎着甩开克拉克的牵掣转过了身，他的后背靠着柱子缓缓下滑，直到自己饱满的胸肌与对方的阴茎保持持平。布鲁斯前倾，抬手用自己的胸部将肯特的老二裹在了中间，就着这个大胆的乳交姿势同时低头用舌头扫过对方的马眼。  
  
克拉克瞪大了眼看着布鲁斯的动作，他骄傲的爱人可从来没有如此为他服务过，不过这已经不是重点了。肯特抬手置于韦恩的脑后，配合着对方的吞吐将他的脑袋死死下压。过于紧贴克拉克下腹毛发的鼻端由于无法顺畅呼吸很快造成了大脑的缺氧，布鲁斯的双眸因此变得湿润，脸颊则蔓延上一片绯红。但他却没有反抗，反而是更加卖力的吸允起口中的性器。  
  
夹在韦恩乳尖上的那对乳夹随着他的动作，细长的黄金流苏尾端带着点痒意不时扫过两人的肌肤。从克拉克的角度看下去，头戴着猫耳装饰的爱人此时就像是一位美丽的埃及艳后，有着高贵的身份却心甘情愿的在他身下为他做着最下流的勾当。  
  
肯特的肉棒因自己的想象瞬间更硬了三分，而布鲁斯则非常直观的感受到了这一点。他吐出口中的紫红柱体，站直了身体当着克拉克的面缓缓舔了一圈嘴唇。  
  
“怎么样，小镇男孩。”韦恩轻笑着单手勾住肯特的脖子，一条腿抬起勾住对方的臀部后用自己塞着肛塞的后穴蹭了蹭那根怒涨的阴茎，“还满意你所体验到的么？”  
  
布鲁斯视线下一秒所看到的就是克拉克的床头风光了，他在瞬息之间就被肯特整个压进了柔软的床垫里，屁股里的障碍物被粗暴的扯出，但还没等小穴适应空虚的感觉，肯特的老二就已经势如破竹的冲了进来。  
  
没有给韦恩任何喘息的时间，克拉克的阴茎在深入对方肠道后便开始迫不及待的抽插起来，大开大合的动作让他的肉棍一次比一次更凶狠的凿进那蜜穴里，恨不得让布鲁斯永远都被钉在他的老二之上。  
  
布鲁斯反手紧紧拽住身下的床单，他的身躯在克拉克的冲撞下几乎毫无支撑的半悬在空中，他的两条腿被肯特抬起后搁在对方的肩膀之上，而红色的高跟鞋由于刚才的高速移动在半途就已经掉了一只，现在另一只也只是半挂不挂的堪堪悬在布鲁斯的脚尖。  
  
韦恩从克拉克的阴茎操进来后就再也没停止过自己的浪叫，他胡乱的咒骂，又高声的呻吟，在肥厚的龟头无情碾压过前列腺时呜咽着哀鸣，又在肯特将阴茎整根抽出后贪婪的收缩着肠道想要挽留。  
  
布鲁斯没挨过片刻就爽快的射了，在前端没有经过任何的抚慰之下，紧靠着后穴的刺激便将自己射了个干干净净。湿热的肠道在他高潮时仍紧紧箍着埋在其体内的硬挺，以一阵阵紧密的甜蜜收缩服务着被他容纳于内的粗大阴茎。  
  
前列腺高潮没有不应期，更何况克拉克也不准备给布鲁斯任何喘息的时间。他在自己的老二依旧深入对方体内的情况下直接将韦恩翻了个身，以一种驯马师驰骋着自己烈马的姿态骑着只属于他的美丽妖精。  
  
布鲁斯在肠道内的柱体旋转着狠狠擦过前列腺的时候终于忍不住哭叫出声，积累于眼角多时的泪珠顺着红透的脸庞滑下，一滴滴逐渐浸湿了他身下的床单。射精后仍被不停操着后穴的不适让韦恩开始止不住的扭动身子，然而任何妄图逃离的行为都不过是徒劳无益的尝试。  
  
肯特俯下身，以自己壮硕的身躯压制住身下人的不断挣动，他张开嘴亮出牙齿威胁性地叼住了布鲁斯的后颈皮，就好像是野兽用自己的利牙让被自己捕获的猎物屈服。  
  
布鲁斯条件反射的蹬了两下腿，紧接着便像是放弃了挣扎般哀鸣着低下了他的头颅，以一种献祭自己的臣服姿态舒展开身躯在克拉克的眼前。  
  
克拉克愉悦的笑了，雄性皆有的征服欲在这一刻得到了极大的满足。同时，全方面彻彻底底占有对方的念头不断充斥着他的脑海。  
  
他需要布鲁斯因他哭泣。  
  
他需要布鲁斯为他高潮。  
  
他需要让对方认识到，他这辈子只能属于他一个人。  
  
肯特在韦恩的这波前列腺高潮逐渐平息之后，他伸手取过了刚才被他丢在一旁的肛塞。黑色带猫尾的肛塞因为之前被置于布鲁斯体内很久，直到现在上半段的假阴茎部分仍还留着些未散去的余温。  
  
克拉克打量了几眼这个上半段柱身上隐约刻有象征着超人的S型标记的不锈钢制品，翘着嘴角将较尖的前端毫不客气地沿着被他的阴茎撑开的后穴处挤了进去。  
  
布鲁斯顷刻间倒吸了一口气。“不……不行……”他反手胡乱的推拒着克拉克，泪珠子又开始成窜的不停往下掉。“太，哈啊！不要、会撑坏的——”  
  
然而肯特对于韦恩的求饶置之不理，“我非常清楚你的耐受度，布鲁斯。”他这么说着，手下依旧残忍的不断将假阳具一寸寸推入进去。布鲁斯全身都因此开始颤抖起来，他绷紧着下体试图拒绝，但是肠道内的软肉却依旧是被这坚硬的物件给一层层不断的无情堆开。  
  
布鲁斯的腰此时已经彻底的塌陷了下来，除了被克拉克扶着的屁股还高高的翘着，他红透的脸整个都埋进了床垫里，而指甲则在这残忍的扩张中不住的抓挠着床单。  
  
等到整个肛塞再一次被全部推回到韦恩的体内时，布鲁斯已经没有了多少动弹的力气。他回眸委屈望着克拉克的钢蓝色眼睛此时早已因哭泣而变得水润无比，红红的眼圈以及柔软的泣音足以激发任何人的蹂躏欲。  
  
克拉克望着这一幕整个人都下意识的顿了顿，而下一刻，狂风暴雨般的抽插便纷至沓来。布鲁斯被这突如其来的进攻给噎了噎，紧接着更是受不住的连连呛咳出声。  
  
“呜……太，啊嗯！太快了——”韦恩哭叫着，单词被哽咽声阻断成不连贯的句子，“克、克拉……啊啊啊——”  
  
由于两根相似硬度的柱体不断突进着布鲁斯的菊穴，他的前列腺等于无时无刻不在被刺激着，挤压着。布鲁斯在这攻势下溃不成军，他崩溃的咬着唇瓣摇着头，不消片刻后阴茎便再一次抽搐着射出一股稀薄的精液。  
  
肯特死死握着韦恩精壮的腰肢，感受着蜜穴此时紧紧咬着自己的快感。他发狠的又往里冲刺了百来下，然后在布鲁斯的哽咽声中将一股股浓稠的精液射进了对方的后穴深处。  
  
等克拉克从射精的舒爽中回过神来后，他发现他身下的韦恩身子抖得不成样子。肯特下意识的打开了X视线，在扫过对方的阴茎后了然的勾了勾嘴角。  
  
“没关系的，布鲁斯。”肯特再次俯下身将布鲁斯整个揽进自己的怀里，他的手穿过对方的下腹握上了他依旧硬挺着的阴茎，温柔的上下撸动的同时紧贴着布鲁斯的脸颊边印下了一个吻。“射出来，不管那是什么，布鲁斯，为我射出来。”  
  
韦恩在这蛊惑声中长长的呜咽了一声，他的阴茎抖动着又射出了零星几点白灼，紧接着，一股淡黄色的尿液随着茎体的抖动不断尿了出来，在布鲁斯的身下渐渐汇聚成潮湿的一摊。  
  
……  
  
……  
  
……  
  
瞭望塔的医疗室里，蝙蝠侠皱着眉观察着依旧没有任何清醒迹象的超人，他发现对方的嘴角逐渐展开成一个扭曲的窃笑，而几声鸡贼的笑声片刻后真的从昏迷不醒的人口中轻轻发出。  
  
蝙蝠侠黑着脸严肃的叫来了火星猎人，仔细盘问对方超人有没有在刚才的战役中不小心接触到过小丑，或者是小丑的毒气。  
  
火星猎人疑惑而不明的看了他一眼，在蝙蝠侠的要求下他探查了下超人的大脑，紧接着，一副怜悯的神色出现在了他的脸上。  
  
“蝙蝠侠，你保重。”火星猎人一脸深沉的告诫，然后在对方紧迫盯人的视线下头也不回的扭开了医疗室的大门。  
  
蝙蝠侠：“……？”  
  
蝙蝠侠的身后，苏醒过来的超人慢慢睁开了‘饿’的发绿的双眼。  
  
  
End.


End file.
